Life with Christopher LaSalle
by Snowstar98
Summary: *A series of one-shots that center around Dodge and LaSalle.* Dodge is used to living by herself and taking care of herself, so adjusting to having someone else look after her isn't easy and there are bound to be ups and downs.
1. Sneaking Out

**Hey guys, so as promised here is a series of one-shots based around LaSalle and Dodge/Talia. These can be read in any order and will span anywhere from the end of chapter ten to after the epilogue. This one takes place sometime after the epilogue.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: New Orleans or the characters**

"Please LaSalle" Dodge asked as she followed her adoptive father into the apartment. He had a day off today and the two had gone out for lunch as a result. "It's the biggest party of the year and everyone is going"

Danny had been the one to tell Dodge about the party in the first place, and had suggested she go. He had told her it would be a good way to meet other kids her age and an easy way to have a good time. Since hearing about it, Dodge had tried nonstop to get LaSalle to let her go.

"Talia," LaSalle responded, and Dodge could hear the sternness in his voice. "We've been through this. You aren't going to that party"

Huffing, Dodge stopped in her tracks and watched as LaSalle continued to walk further into the apartment. "And why not?" she asked. Despite living with LaSalle for awhile now, Dodge was still used to having her way.

Dodge stiffened slightly when LaSalle turned around to face her. "Talia, you aren't going. Those kinds of parties aren't safe and there is usually underage drinking. My answer is still no" he replied.

"I won't do anything stupid, I promise!" Dodge said, almost pleading now. It was risky pushing the subject, but Dodge had always been one to take risks even before she met LaSalle.

"Talia Grace!" LaSalle said, causing Dodge to flinch slightly. He never used her middle name unless he was being serious. "You aren't going, and that's final. Do I make myself clear?"

Crossing her arms over her chest, Dodge quietly mumbled "crystal"

* * *

"Talia, you okay?" LaSalle asked, knocking on Dodge's bedroom door later that night. It was about ten, and LaSalle knew she would still be up.

Not hearing an answer, LaSalle sighed. "Talia, I know you're upset still but giving me the silent treatment isn't going to make me change my mind" he continued.

LaSalle waited for a response once more, and after about two minutes he frowned. There wasn't even any sounds suggesting movement. _Maybe she's just asleep._ LaSalle thought, but he doubted that. Dodge was a night owl who often stayed up later than him.

"Talia, I'm coming in" LaSalle said, opening the door. The bedroom lights were turned off and it took a second before LaSalle's eyes adjusted to the light. When they did though, LaSalle frowned at what he saw.

Dodge's bed was empty, and it was very clear that she hadn't been in it since this morning. Upon looking further, LaSalle also noted how her window was open just enough that Dodge could slip her hands under and open it further.

Furious but trying to remain calm, LaSalle walked out of his adopted daughter's bedroom. He quickly grabbed his phone and truck keys before leaving the apartment. He should have known Dodge would sneak out to go to the party. She was used to making choices on her own and not being told 'no'. So it was to be expected.

* * *

Dodge waded her way through the overcrowded house, looking for Danny. All around her loud music was playing and teenagers were dancing, talking, and drinking. It was chaotic and while Dodge had initially disliked it, she was growing used to it.

"Danny, hey!" Dodge called out loudly as she spotted her friend sitting on a couch surrounded by other kids. His eyes were focused on the TV in front of them and as Dodge got closer, she noticed they were playing some video game.

"Hey Lia, grab a controller and sit down" Danny said, scooting over slightly to make room for Dodge. Smiling, Dodge sat down and grabbed a controller. She waited until the round was finished before joining in. It looked to be some racing game, but Dodge didn't know the name of it.

As they started the race, Danny looked over at Dodge. "I'm surprised you managed to convince LaSalle to let you come. I was positive he would say no" he stated.

Dodge scoffed, glancing over at Danny before returning her attention to the game. All around them, people were shouting and cheering them on. "He did. That's why I snuck out"

"No way. Talia Grace LaSalle, the kid that never does anything that can get her in trouble, snuck out? What a surprise!" Danny said, laughing. Dodge rolled her eyes in response.

"You're one to talk Danny. We both know Loretta wouldn't let you come to this party as well" Dodge stated. She knew Loretta and knew that the doctor would have told Danny no as well.

"Yes, but everybody expects me to sneak out" Danny responded. "Nobody would expect you to do it"

Shaking her head, Dodge returned her attention to the game. They were on the last lap, and Dodge was in the lead. Danny wasn't far behind though, and Dodge knew it would be a close round. However, within a few seconds Dodge had crossed the finish line first.

"Better luck next time, Danny" Dodge said, smile on her face as she stood up and handed the controller to someone else.

Shaking his head, Danny stood up as well. "Yeah, keep smiling 'Lia." he said, causing Dodge's smile to widen. "Anyways, I'm hungry. Want to come with me to find some food?"

Nodding, Dodge followed Danny through the crowd. The two had just made it to the snack bar when they heard a loud 'bang' come from the living room. Almost instantly the music stopped playing and everyone looked over to the door.

Suppressing a gasp of surprise, Dodge quickly hid behind Danny. "What is he doing here?" she whispered.

Standing in the doorway was LaSalle, and he looked furious. Dodge didn't need to be told why though. She knew why.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that he's here looking for you" Danny responded, and Dodge could hear the sarcasm in his voice.

"Danny, I have got to get out of here" Dodge mumbled. Without waiting for a reply, she crept out from behind her friend and began to wade through the crowd of kids. It wasn't too hard this time since most had stopped moving and were whispering among themselves.

"Talia Grace LaSalle!" LaSalle called out, causing Dodge to stop in her tracks. She turned around and came face to face with a very angry looking LaSalle.

Scratching the back of her neck, Dodge gave her adoptive father a sheepish grin. "Hey LaSalle" she said, trying to sound casual.

"Don't 'hey LaSalle' me. We're going home" LaSalle said, frowning. He then turned his attention to the rest of the kids. "And I suggest you guys do the same before I call the cops" LaSalle said, raising his voice so he could be heard.

Almost immediately the crowd of kids started making their way towards the door to leave. Eventually it was just Dodge, LaSalle, and Danny. Looking over at her friend, Dodge shot him a look that said 'help me'.

"Talia" Danny said, as he walked over to Dodge and LaSalle. "I'll pray for you"

Dodge was about to reply, but LaSalle beat her to it. "Danny, I suggest you pray for yourself as well. I called Loretta and told her where you were. She expects you to go home straight away" he said, fixing Danny with a stern look.

* * *

"Talia, what were you thinking?" LaSalle asked as he and Dodge walked into the apartment. He had calmed down significantly during the car ride home and though he was still angry at the kid, he was mainly disappointed in the fact that she had disobeyed him.

Instead of answering however, Talia shrugged and walked past him and into the living room. This caused LaSalle to frown as he followed her. "Talia, you know that shrugging is not an answer"

"Well what do you want me to say, LaSalle?" Dodge asked, snapping. LaSalle quickly shot her a warning look, letting her know that he didn't approve of her attitude.

"An explanation would be nice" LaSalle replied, sighing as he sat down on the couch.

Dodge didn't answer right away, but LaSalle was patient. He knew the kid needed time to gather her thoughts. After about a minute, Dodge started. "I wasn't thinking, not really anyway" she mumbled. "My only thought was I wanted to go to the party"

"Even after I told you no a thousand times?" LaSalle questioned. He already knew the answer, but he wanted Dodge to say it.

Nodding, Dodge continued. "Yeah. Even after you told me no. But you have to understand, LaSalle. I grew up on the streets. I'm used to doing things my way without anyone questioning it"

Shaking his head, LaSalle looked down at his adoptive daughter. "Talia, you know that's no excuse for disobeying me" he replied, sighing.

"I know that, LaSalle. But it doesn't make it any easier" Dodge responded, looking down at her feet. LaSalle could tell she felt guilty about the whole thing. "I'm not used to anyone taking care of me"

Sighing, LaSalle looked at his adoptive daughter. "Talia, look at me" he said softly. Once he had her attention, LaSalle continued. "I'm your father now, and it's my job to take care of you. It's also your job to listen to me when I tell you 'no'. It's not being me being mean, it's me trying to keep you safe. Listening to me isn't always going to be easy, but you got to try. You're going to mess up sometimes, and that's okay. But you got to try"

Nodding, Dodge didn't say anything for a few seconds. "Does that mean you'll let me off the hook this time?"

LaSalle smirked at Dodge, holding back a laugh. "Not quite, Talia. You're still in trouble" he said. He frowned however when he saw Dodge's face pale slightly. "It's nothing serious, but you do need to be punished"

"What are you going to do?" Dodge asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Obviously you're grounded for two weeks. So that means no phone and no going over to Loretta's to hang out with Danny or having him over here" LaSalle said, noticing how Dodge relaxed at that. "Also, because I can't trust you to stay put when you're told to, during your grounding you are coming to work with me every day so I can keep an eye on you"

Dodge opened her mouth to protest the last part, but LaSalle quickly shot a glare at her. Instantly, Dodge's mouth closed and LaSalle's gaze softened. "Alright, it's late kid and we both have to be up tomorrow. So get to bed" he said, standing up.

Dodge nodded and as she headed to her bedroom she looked back at LaSalle one last time. "Thanks LaSalle, for everything" she said before disappearing into her bedroom.

LaSalle smiled as he looked at Dodge's closed bedroom door. "You're welcome" he whispered before heading to his bedroom.

 **So there you have it, the first one-shot. I plan on writing these whenever I have time so updates can vary. Also, if you have any requests PM me them and I'll see what I can do with it :)**


	2. Home Study

"Are you going to stop pacing and eat your breakfast?" LaSalle asked one morning, watching as Dodge paced around the kitchen.

Dodge sighed, silently sitting down at the table. LaSalle could tell Dodge was nervous, but he didn't say anything. He knew the kid would talk to him when she was ready. "What if she takes me away?" Dodge finally asked, not looking up at LaSalle.

LaSalle had only been fostering Dodge for about three weeks now, and Ms. Murray was coming over today to do a home study. LaSalle wasn't too worried about it as he knew the apartment was good and Dodge was happy. "Talia, she won't take you away" he said, looking at the teenager that sat across from him.

"You don't know that, LaSalle!" Dodge replied, fear in her eyes. LaSalle could tell that Dodge didn't like home studies.

LaSalle sighed, shaking his head. He knew Dodge was worried, but everything would be okay. He was sure of it. "Are you happy here?" LaSalle asked, looking Dodge in the eyes. He could see the confusion in the sixteen year old's eyes.

Dodge nodded. "Of course I'm happy. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't, you know that LaSalle" she responded.

"Then tell Ms. Murray that when she asks" LaSalle stated, grabbing his plate and standing up.

* * *

Dodge was in her bedroom, sprawled out on her bed She had her earbuds in her ears, blaring music from her phone as she texted Danny.

 _"What if this is the last time we talk?"_ Dodge sent, sighing. She had been texting Danny about the home study for weeks now. He was her best friend, but that was no surprise given how often they hung out. Feeling her phone buzz, Dodge saw Danny had replied.

 _"We both know this won't be the last time, Lia. Everything will be fine"_ Dodge couldn't help but smile a little at the message. She was about to respond when the doorbell rang. Dodge could hear LaSalle walk by her room and to the front door.

"Talia, Ms. Murray is here" LaSalle called out a few seconds later, causing Dodge to freeze. She slowly turned the music off and removed her earbuds before leaving her bedroom. Poking her head around the corner and peering into the living room, Dodge spotted Ms. Murray looking around and LaSalle standing in a corner.

"The apartment is clean, which is good" Ms. Murray commented, writing something down on her notepad.

"It's always clean" Dodge said, trying to sound casual as she walked into the living room. "You don't have to worry about that, Ms. Murray"

Ms. Murray raised an eyebrow at that, but she didn't say anything. Instead, the social worker decided to change the subject. "Talia, may I see your room?" she asked.

Dodge nodded slowly, slightly nervous. "Yeah. Right this way" she replied, glad that her voice didn't waver as she led the way to her bedroom.

* * *

"Poor kid is nervous right now" LaSalle said, sighing as he talked to Pride on the phone. The moment that Ms. Murray and Dodge had left the room, LaSalle called Pride to let him know how the home study was going. "She's scared that she'll be taken away"

"Have you let her know that she won't be taken away?" Pride asked, causing LaSalle to frown.

"That was one of the first things I said to her, King" LaSalle responded, sitting down on the couch. "I don't think it helped much though"

Pride was silent for a moment, which gave LaSalle time to listen and make sure that Ms. Murray and Dodge hadn't come out of Dodge's bedroom yet. "Given Talia's past, that's not too big of a surprise" Pride finally said.

LaSalle sighed, knowing Pride was right. LaSalle didn't know Dodge's whole story as the kid refused to tell all of it, but he knew she had been tossed back and forth between foster homes and the group home back in Chattanooga. "I just hope Talia realizes soon enough that she won't be taken away from here. This place is her home now too"

* * *

"Nice bedroom you got" Ms. Murray said as she walked further into Dodge's bedroom. The comment caused Dodge to relax slightly.

"Thanks" Dodge mumbled, sitting down on her bed. She briefly glanced at her phone that sat on the bedside table. She had two more messages from Danny, most likely wondering if Ms. Murray had shown up yet.

"Talia, are you happy here?" Ms. Murray asked, regaining the sixteen year old's attention. The question had caught Dodge off guard, but she knew it was coming.

Nodding, Dodge looked up at her social worker. "Of course I am. LaSalle is great, and the team is too. They're like one big family" she said. "And I'm apart of that family now. I'm beyond happy"

Dodge must have said something right, because Ms. Murray smiled and stood up. "I'm glad to hear it" she said as Dodge stood up.

Dodge followed her social worker out of the bedroom and back into the living room where LaSalle was waiting. She smiled when she saw LaSalle and sat down beside LaSalle.

"Christopher LaSalle" Ms. Murray began, and Dodge felt her heartbeat pick up. This was it. They were going to find out if Dodge could stay here or if she would have to leave. "Your apartment passed the home study without any trouble, and it's also clear that Dodge is happy here"

"So what does that mean?" Dodge asked, surprised her voice was working right now. "Does it mean I can stay with LaSalle?"

Ms. Murray smiled as she nodded. "Yes Talia, it means that you can stay"

* * *

"I told you that you didn't have to worry about anything" LaSalle said later that night. The two had settled down on the couch and were playing video games now.

Dodge shrugged, briefly glancing over at LaSalle. "Can you really blame me for worrying though? Normally home studies don't go that well" she replied.

"Well this time it went well" LaSalle said. He looked over at Dodge and though she was focused on the game, he could also see that she wasn't truly focused on the game. Sighing, LaSalle hit the pause button.

"Talia, nobody is going to take you away from here. Not unless you want to leave" LaSalle said, looking Dodge in the eyes.

Dodge shook her head, and LaSalle could tell she was fighting back tears. "LaSalle, you can't promise something like that. We got past this home study, but what if we don't pass the next one?"

"Talia," LaSalle said, keeping his tone soft. "we both know that we'll pass the next home study. Don't worry about it"

"I don't want to leave" Dodge mumbled, closing her eyes. "I like it here"

"You won't have to leave" LaSalle said before standing up, gaining a confused look from Dodge. "Come on, let's go get ice cream. That'll cheer you up"

* * *

"So if I want to, I could stay with you for as long as I like?" Dodge asked as she finished her ice cream. "Even if you got sick of me?"

LaSalle shook his head in amusement, smiling. Dodge knew the question she asked was stupid, but she needed an answer. "Talia, you already know the answer is yes. Besides, I won't get sick of having you around"

Dodge nodded, sighing. That was all she needed to hear. "That's all I needed to know" she said, smiling.


	3. Driving Lessons

**Wow it's been awhile since I've updated. Sorry about that guys. I've been busy. Anyways this idea came to me last night.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: New Orleans or the characters**

Dodge sighed as she walked through City Park, taking in the sights. She had never seen the place before, and Danny had offered to take her there. Though Dodge was grateful for the offer and even accepted it, she hated how she had to be driven everywhere.

"I can't wait until I can drive" Dodge said as she sat down on a bench. Due to her history, Dodge didn't have her license like most sixteen year old kids would.

Danny didn't answer right away. When he did however, it was to ask one question. "Do you have your learner's?"

"Of course I do. It's just LaSalle has been busy lately so he hasn't had the chance to teach me to drive yet" Dodge explained. "Why?"

Dodge knew the answer to her question the moment Danny stood up, grinning. "Because I'm going to teach you to drive"

Stepping into his apartment, LaSalle sighed when he heard his phone ringing. He answered it without looking at the caller ID, figuring it was Dodge telling him that she would be late. It wasn't the first time and it probably wouldn't be the last.

"Hello?" LaSalle said, walking into the kitchen. He set the keys on the counter and made his way to the living room.

"Is this Christopher LaSalle?" a male voice asked, causing LaSalle to frown. He didn't recognize the person.

"It is. What can I do for you?" LaSalle replied. He briefly wondered who this person was and what they wanted.

"I'm officer Bowen. We have a Talia LaSalle here at the station. I'm assuming she's your daughter?" officer Bowen said, causing LaSalle to sigh.

"Yeah, she's my daughter. I'll be there soon" LaSalle responded before hanging up and grabbing his keys again.

Dodge looked around the station, her foot tapping rapidly. Loretta had picked up Danny about ten minutes ago. This left Dodge alone, bored, and anxious.

"She's right here" a voice said, causing Dodge to snap out of her thoughts. Looking up, Dodge spotted an officer and LaSalle walking over. Dodge quickly stood up, prepared to tell her side of the story.

"LaSalle, I can expla-" Dodge began, trailing off when she saw LaSalle frown. Dodge knew that frown well. It was one that meant 'we'll talk later'.

"We'll talk later. Come on Talia" LaSalle said, and for once Dodge didn't argue. As they made their way out of the station and to LaSalle's truck, only one thought passed through Dodge's mind.

 _I am in so much trouble._

"Talia, I can't believe you would do something like this" LaSalle said, looking over at the passenger seat where Dodge was sulking. "What made you think this was a good idea?"

Instead of answering however, Dodge simply shrugged. LaSalle sighed, knowing that Dodge was shutting down and choosing to block him out. "You can't block me out on this one Dodge. I need to know why you thought having Danny teach you to drive was a good idea" LaSalle continued.

It was silent between them for a moment, and LaSalle thought that Dodge had fallen asleep. He was about to wait until they got home. Finally, Dodge responded. "You weren't teaching me, so Danny offered to"

LaSalle sighed, shaking his head. He had promised to teach Dodge to drive but he had been so busy lately they hadn't gotten a chance to. LaSalle knew it was making Dodge restless, but he wasn't expecting her to pull something like this because he hadn't gotten around to teaching her yet. "Talia, I understand that you want to learn to drive, but having Danny teach you to drive was dangerous. What if you guys got hurt?"

"But we didn't get hurt!" Dodge protested, looking over at LaSalle.

"That's not the poi-nevermind. We'll discuss this more later" LaSalle replied. Talking to Dodge when she was like this wouldn't get them anywhere, and they both needed time to calm down.

Dodge sat on her bed, looking up at her ceiling fan. Every few seconds, Dodge would throw a tennis ball up in the air only to catch it again. Normally she would be on her laptop or messaging Danny right now, but she had been grounded and had her laptop and phone taken away as a result. That left Dodge sitting on her bed, bored and sulking.

Hearing a knock on her door, Dodge let out a sigh. "Come in" she called halfheartedly. She quickly sat up and placed the tennis ball on the bedside table as LaSalle walked in.

"You okay?" LaSalle asked, sitting on the bed. Dodge could see the concern in his eyes and she nodded.

"I'm fine LaSalle. Just bored is all" Dodge answered, quickly looking away.

It was silent for a moment, but it wasn't the peaceful kind of silence. Instead it was sort of awkward and tense. "That's good" LaSalle finally said, breaking the silence. "Get your shoes on. We're going somewhere"

Dodge nodded, though she was slightly confused. It was nine thirty at night, where could they possibly go at nine thirty? "LaSalle, what are we doing?" she asked.

"I'm going to teach you how to drive" LaSalle responded before getting up and leaving the room. This was all the motivation that Dodge needed. She quickly hopped up and grabbed a pair of socks.

"Dodge, slow down some" LaSalle said, noticing how they were going over the speed limit some. They were outside the city, on a flat road in the middle of nowhere.

"Come on LaSalle! Where is your sense of adventure?" Dodge asked, laughing. Though she did slow down some, causing LaSalle to relax slightly.

LaSalle smiled a little as he watched Dodge. She had her hands on the wheel, and she was paying attention to her surroundings. Overall she was doing well. What really caught LaSalle's attention however was the way Dodge was acting. She was smiling, and it wasn't the typical smile that LaSalle saw Dodge use. For once she seemed to actually be truly happy.

In that moment, LaSalle couldn't be more proud of his daughter. She was finally settling in and relaxing. All it took was one driving lesson.


	4. Apollo

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy as it is my senior year in high school. This means a majority of my time is spent studying, working on college applications, and trying to get scholarships. Anyways, here's another one shot for you guys.**

 _"Look how cute he is. He's the runt"_ LaSalle couldn't help but grin a little when he saw the message that Dodge had sent him. Clicking on the picture, he was met with a small German shepherd puppy holding a teddy bear in his mouth.

Dogs had become Dodge's current interest, specifically German shepherds. LaSalle had told his daughter about how his brother had rescued a dog once and in turn, Dodge had told LaSalle about how one of her previous homes had two Labradors that she had fallen in love with.

"Cute dog" Percy said, snapping LaSalle out of his thoughts. "Who's is he?"

"He's not really anyone's yet. One of Talia's friends has a German shepherd who had puppies. Most of them have found homes, but this guy is the runt according to Talia" LaSalle explained, looking up at Percy.

Percy smiled as she looked at the picture once more before walking over to her desk. "I think Talia wants a dog" she said.

LaSalle didn't even argue with Percy. He knew Talia wanted a dog, despite her not asking for one. Whenever they went out and there was a dog, Talia would always ask the owner if she could pet it. She loved them.

It was sudden, but LaSalle knew Talia was responsible enough for a dog. Letting out a small sigh, he sent a quick message to his daughter.

* * *

Dodge grinned as she held the runt of the litter close to her. "He's so cute" she said, looking up at her friend, a girl by the name of Sasha. The two had met in band on Dodge's first day of school, and had almost immediately hit it off.

"I think he likes you too" Sasha replied. Dodge didn't answer though, instead laughing when she felt the pup lick her hand.

Dodge was distracted from the dog when she felt her phone buzz. Putting the puppy down, Dodge checked her phone and grinned at the message.

 _"Are you going to bring him home?"_ The message was from LaSalle, and Talia knew him well enough by now to know that was his way of saying she could bring him home.

Talia sent a quick reply to her adoptive father before returning her attention to Sasha. "I think this little guy just found a home." she said.

"I'll go let my parents know" Sasha replied, smiling as she stood up and left the room.

* * *

LaSalle watched Dodge play with her new dog from where he sat on the couch. She had taken a tennis ball and was slowly rolling it to the pup, who would chew on it for a little bit before losing interest, only to regain it again when Dodge sent it his way.

"You know he's going to need a name" LaSalle commented, causing Dodge to look up at him.

"I was thinking of Apollo" Dodge said, standing up and walking over to the couch where she sat down beside LaSalle. The dog, Apollo, grabbed the tennis ball and followed suit. Instead of getting on the couch though, he sat down at Dodge's feet.

LaSalle didn't say anything at first, instead focusing on the dog. After about a minute, he finally spoke. "We'll call him Apollo then" he said, before reaching down to pet the dog.

"Can we go to the pet store tomorrow to get more stuff for him?" Dodge asked, receiving a nod from LaSalle.

"We'll go tomorrow morning"

* * *

Later that night, LaSalle went to check on Dodge before heading to bed. It had become something he did on occasion. He would poke his head in her room to make sure everything was alright. When he did it this time, LaSalle couldn't help but smile.

Dodge was curled up in her bed, and one of her arms was resting on top of Apollo, who had jumped on the bed. Both were sound asleep. Silently, LaSalle grabbed his phone and snapped a quick picture.

"Goodnight you two" LaSalle whispered before continuing to his bedroom. He could get used to having a dog around.

 **So Dodge and LaSalle have a dog now. It's bound to be interesting. I'm also planning out a sort of sequel. I don't know when it'll be out, but it is in the works.**


End file.
